


Athlete

by soobinsboyfriend



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, M/M, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, beomjun - Freeform, choi beomgyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinsboyfriend/pseuds/soobinsboyfriend
Summary: Prompt: Beomgyu hurt his ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Yeonjun is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on his cast to cheer him up.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154141
Kudos: 31





	Athlete

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second small prompt I worked on. I had a lot of fun writing both of these; enjoy!

The school year only just started and Beomgyu already finds himself in the nurse's office. During basketball practice, Beomgyu landed on his foot wrong and ended up with a fractured ankle. Soon enough, Beomgyu found himself with a cast and no reason to leave the house for a while. Naturally, he’s more than a bit pissed at himself.

He has orders from his coach to keep his ankle rested as much as he possibly can. Which means no practice, going straight home after school, and sitting on his couch or bed the whole time he’s at home. It’s extremely boring.

“Knock, knock,” a sing-song voice rings from the hallway. He recognizes it as his boyfriend’s voice. The boy peeks his head in after getting an annoyed grunt from Beomgyu. Beomgyu’s currently sat up on his bed, watching the small TV set on his dresser across the room. “You’re supposed to say ‘who’s there’!”

“My annoying boyfriend,” Beomgyu mumbles. “Why ask when I already know. What are you doing here anyways?”

Yeonjun playfully acts as though he’d been shot through the heart as he clutches his chest and gasps. He theatrically says, “Ouch! Can’t your lovely, handsome boyfriend pay his sweet baby a visit? I came to keep you company.”

Yeonjun takes a seat at the end of the bed where Beomgyu’s cast is propped up. It already has some writings on it. 

“Keep it up, Dude!” “Hang in there!” “I don’t know what to write.”

Yeonjun laughs and whips the red sharpie he had been keeping in his pocket, catching Beomgyu’s attention. He asks, “ Gonna write something? Don’t make it too embarrassing, I still have to attend classes.”

Without a word, Yeonjun gets to work. He’s near mindlessly just drawing small hearts in patterns on the cast. Beomgyu’s attention is still set on the TV. 

“I… can’t stay long,” Yeonjun sighs and stuffs the sharpie back in his pocket. “I promised my parents I would be back within the hour.” Yeonjun can sense just how upset this whole ordeal has made Beomgyu. Not being able to be active must feel like the end of the world for him. 

“Okay,” Beomgyu replies.

“Well, I’m just gonna go,” Yeonjun smiles and leans to place a small kiss on his forehead. “I left a little message on your cast. I also cooked a bit extra yesterday and I gave it to your mom so it’s in the fridge if you wanna eat some famous Choi cooking!” Yeonjun laughs.

“Thanks, Jjunie,” Beomgyu replies just as coldly as before. 

“Hey, look at me before I go,” he says. Beomgyu finally tears his eyes from the TV and looks at his boyfriend. “I love you, okay? And this is gonna pass. Tomorrow I’ll make sure I can stay longer. Maybe I can spend the night or something; I just worry because you seem so down about all this. Promise me you will eat the food I gave you and go to sleep at a decent time tonight.”

“Who are you, my mom?” Beomgyu chuckles.

“Promise me!” Yeonjun laughs as well. “I’m serious, Gyu!”  
“Fine, fine,” He sighs. “I promise, okay? Your cooking is always good anyways. I won’t have any issue eating whatever you make.”

“Good,” Yeonjun kisses his forehead again and backs up towards the door. “See you tomorrow then, Gyu. I’ll text you as soon as I’m home.”

The door clicks close. Beomgyu remembers Yeonjun saying he’d left a message on his cast. In the midst of all the red hearts left behind, Beomgyu can clearly see a message in bold red ink.

“You’ve always been so strong! You can overcome this, I just know it! Keep fighting - Jjunie”


End file.
